Redemption and Hope : David Rossi
by jo.lewis.566
Summary: Sequel to LOST and FOUND: David Rossi. This time- Rossi gets kidnapped again by none other than Tommy Yates! Ready to play cat and mouse to find SSA David Rossi across the U S A ! It is a Cat & Mouse game and mystery to find David once and for all !
1. Chapter 1

Redemption and Hope: David Rossi

Chapter 1

( Rossi's Car)

Twenty minutes later, Rossi walked over to his car and put the bag down beside him in the front seat. Dave started the ignition and then began to drive for five minutes when " _hairs on the back of his neck _" stood up! Right at that moment, David knew he was in deep trouble !

"Pull over, Rossi ! Keep your hands where I can see them ! " The figure preceded to tape Rossi's hands to the steering wheel so David couldn't escape from the car. "Remember me, agent Rossi ? " ( said the Un-Sub) Dave looked horrified ! The last thing that Rossi heard was " Bang, bang ! "

—

( B.A.U. Bullpen - 20 minutes later )

Emily and Spencer were debating about the philosophy of Keats and Longfellow, when Hotch walked rapidly past the desks of the agents .

Heads looked up confused as Hotch, Strauss and Cruz sped up to David Rossi's office. Strauss closed the door and waited for the phone to ring.

Thirty seconds later, Rossi's phone rang and Hotch pressed the speaker button so all three could listen to the caller.

"Hello Chief Cruz, Section Chief Strauss and Agent Hotchner. I have someone you want but before I let him go, I have some important demands! "

Hotchner: " What do you want, Yates ? Can I talk to agent Rossi ? I need to know if he's alive or not ! "

Yates: " Yea, sure but only for a few minutes, mind you. He's a little out of it though, after I shot him in the other hand , like last time !

Let me wake him up for you, Hotchner ! Wake up, Davey - boy! Aaron wants to hear your voice ! "

Rossi : " Aaron, zhat you ? I feel a bit dizzy but will be ok , I believe in you, Aaron! Yates shot my good writing hand and blood is everywhere.

Tell Erin that I love her so much ! Can you do that for me, Hotch ! "

Strauss : " I'm right here Amante ! Stay alive and be strong for me ! We're coming for you David ! Don't you dare die on me now !

We have so much to live for, I love"

Yates : " Well isn't that romantic Chief Strauss, finish your sentence, dear ! This might be the last time you hear your beloved David Rossi alive ! "

Strauss : " David, David I love you ! Please hang in there for us ! "

Rossi : I love you, Erin, Bella ! "

Yates : My first demand is that you release my cousin: Cooper ! I'll call in 1 hour with the address to where to drop him off. In return, I'll maybe send a snapshot of Rossi. Agent Hotchner, if you give me any problems, you will be finding body parts all along the interstate ! Understand, Agent ! "

Cruz : " We understand, Yates ! One hour and we want your word that no other harm will come to Rossi. Talk to you later then, Yates ! "

Matt Cruz hung up the phone and nodded to Hotch. Erin Strauss sat down on the sofa and sobbed uncontrollably for the next ten minutes.

—

( Inside an abandoned Warehouse )

The figure sat at a desk monitoring at several screens and listening through stereo headphones. He smiled watching the B.A.U. squirm !

He felt sorry for the woman, though! Looking at screen 1 where Erin Strauss was crying and then at screen 2 : Aaron Hotchner was talking to the other agents in the bullpen. Screen 3 : Penelope Garcia was typing away and trying to find Rossi's cell phone. Screen 4 : A room inside a house where a older man slept with his right hand bandaged. Screens 6- 10 were empty for right now !


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption and Hope: David Rossi

Chapter 2

( 215 Dunbar Street- residence of Tommy Yates's friend)

Dave's head was hurting badly ! He didn't dare look at his neatly stitched and bandaged right hand. Dave slowly opened his eyes to find himself on top of a bed with his left hand cuffed to the post. Looking around the room, he saw two windows, a small bathroom and a telephone. Dave knew in order to survive Yates's twisted and sick game, he had to cooperate and gain his captor's trust ! Right now, he really needed to go the bathroom !

Dave didn't even know where he was and he needed to ask Yates some questions before anything escalated and even worse, someone died !

Just then, the door opened and Tommy Yates walked into the room with one of his henchmen following him.

Yates: " Billy, you can leave us alone, now. It's ok ! Dave- here will be a good boy ! Rossi knows what I'll do to his other hand if he doesn't behave.

Isn't that right, Dave ? "

Rossi : " Yeah, Tommy I do ! Can you do me a favor and un-cuff my left hand so I can use the bathroom over there in the corner?

I am not going to escape if you are worried ! Where would I go ? I want to stay alive as much as you don't want to get caught by my team quicker than you want. I know that you like to play games with the F.B.I. but you need "me" for leverage. If you want your cousin out of prison then comply with the B.A.U. wishes for now. At the end of your sick game, we can have one "last" test. Once for all, find out who is the better man to survive but for now, let's move one step at a time. ok? "

Yates: " You're one smart negotiator, David ! I'll listen to your man , Hotchner for now because I want Cooper to help me with my game.

Alright, Billy will un-cuff you but he and Mason will stand guard right outside this door. Don't try any funny business or I'll just shoot you on the spot !

Understand ? Well, look at the time, gotta go ! I am going to call your esteemed fellow B.A.U. agents and pick up Cooper.

See you in two hours and oh by the way, this room is monitored by one of my friends. Don't try anything stupid ! "

After Yates left, Billy came in and un-cuffed Rossi's hand, he left David to scamper off to the bathroom and think about what Yates had told him.

For the next twenty minutes, Rossi tried to come up with a plan to escape later on. Rossi chuckled to himself, Yates had taken David's cell,gun and badge but left his watch alone. Unbeknownst to Yates, the watch actually had a locator inside it. Rossi just needed to activate the watch in a way that the henchmen wouldn't suspect anything. Five minutes later, Dave pressed the button and prayed.

—

B.A.U.

Penelope Garcia's Office

Typing quickly on her keyboard for any configuration where the phone call had originated from but nothing so far !

Just when all was lost, her computer got a faint " beep,beep " and she was completely surprised. By some miracle, Rossi had worn the "special" gadget watch which the bureau had given him and the others, a few months ago. Garcia remember that he never wears it in the office unless there was an important reason or event. Penelope dialed for Hotch and the rest of the team to come to her office, right away.

Fifteen minutes later, Hotch, Morgan,J.J. ,Spencer, Kate and Erin were all waiting to hear why they had summoned .

Penelope: " I found him! Remember when I told everyone that I had written a specific program to monitor the "special" gadget watches that you all got while ago ! Anyway, I think most people had forgotten that the watch has several features including the GPS tracking one.

Well, crime fighters ! I got several beeps from Rossi's watch which he activated ten minutes ago. "

Hotch: " Where is he, Garcia ? Can you show us on the map and send an address ? "

Garcia : " Actually sir, - that's where the program has a small glitch. I can narrow th coordinates to a small proximity of where David might be.

The program is still in it's infant stages and I am trying to fit the problems. Sorry, sir ! "

Morgan : " Don't worry about it, baby girl ! Share us what you have so far, ok ! "

Ten minutes later, Penelope had configured Dave's coordinates to an area within 500 miles of Quantico and the F.B.I building.

After twenty minutes, the team finally came up with 5 possible locations to where Rossi was being held. Just when Hotch was going to call Andi Swan and her team, the telephone rang in the conference room. Aaron pressed the speaker button and looked at the clock.

Hotchner : " Hello Yates ! Right on time, where do you want to drop off Cooper? The paperwork went through and he's being released as we speak.

I've held up my side of the bargain ! Can I please talk to agent Rossi again to make sure he's alive ! "

Yates : " Ha, Ha ! I'll do a favor for you, Hotchner. If your boy genius there ,can decipher the first riddle then you will find your reward !

Enough chit chat, have one of your agents pick Cooper up from the prison and drop him off at the west entrance of " Ferragut Square " near the Information Booth, in 20 minutes. Cooper will leave a envelope with the B.A.U.'s name on it, taped to the third bench on the left.

Don't follow him or Rossi's a DEAD MAN !


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption and Hope: David Rossi

(20 minutes Later- Ferragut Square- Washington D.C.)

A man in his early 40's , blond hair,brown &amp; gray eyes wearing black rimmed glasses and a black hoodie, sat on a wooden near the " west' entrance of the square. A few minutes later, Morgan and Reid signaled to Cooper for him to follow them into another un-marked car.

Cooper: Hello again, Derek and Spencer ! Good to see you you, no hard feelings !

Morgan: Let's get something straight! The team and I are only doing this because we want our friend "Rossi" back . If I ever find you again, you will be spending the rest of your miserable life behind bars ! Understand, you punk !

Cooper nodded and grinned a bit before getting into the black sedan. He mumbled to himself, " If only they knew the real truth ! ."

Spencer and Derek raced to the bench and found a white envelope taped underneath, labeled: B.A.U. Reid pulled out an evidence bag and put the envelope inside. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the F.B.I. building. Five minutes later, the two of them walked off the elevator and into the bullpen.

Hotchner: Welcome back! How was the hand-off with Cooper ? Any problems ?

Morgan: No issues, Hotch ! Did we miss anything ? When is Andi Swan's team arriving?

J.J : Andi just called and told me that they were on their way. She texted me that it will take them 20 minutes . How about we head to the conference room and go over everything before Andi and her team gets here.

Everyone nodded, about five minutes later, Aaron, Derek,Spencer,J.J. and Penelope sat around the table when a knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

Voice: I was bored at home and Sergio was driving me crazy! Can someone catch me up to what's happened to Dave? What can I do to help?

Hotchner: Emily, shouldn't you be at home recuperating from your injuries? It is good to see , we missed you !

Emily: Thanks Hotch ! I missed you all ! J.J. , how are we going to get our Rossi back from this "mad man " ? By the way, I thought he was dead !

Strauss: I can answer that, agent Prentiss. Tommy Yates was supposed to of died several months ago. Unfortunately, he persuaded another inmate to switch places with him and before anyone knew what had happened, it was too late. The damage had already been done. Now, we have a few minutes before Andi arrives, let's make some progress looking at the places where David might be.

Ten minutes later, another knock interrupted everyone in the room again. Hotch looked up and smiled, walked over to find a tall,brunette,red long-haired woman in her late thirties standing in the doorway.

Hotchner: Great to see you, Andi ! Thanks for coming again, we really appreciate it and could use your help !

Andi: Thanks, Aaron ! Good to see you all again ! I'm sorry that it is under these circumstances regarding " Rossi".

J.J. : Wonderful to see your smile again, Andi ! Glad you are joining our quest to bring back Dave safely home !

Voice #2 : How about me , J. J. ? It hasn't been that long since I saw you last, what has Dave gotten himself into this time ?

Morgan: Hello Ashley, great to see you ! We could use your expertise, especially Dave. Come and take a walk with me , I'll fill you in what's happened so far.

Ashley Seaver nodded and followed Derek out of the room to get some coffee. Meanwhile Andi introduced the rest of her agents to everyone else.

Andi Swan: Hotch, J.J. , Spencer, Emily and Erin, here is the rest of my team. This is agent Sebastian Fields, Alex Martinez, Lucy Willows and one of my senior undercover agents: Martin Henderson. You might recognize him as a relative of our " un-sub " !

Everyone gasped and stared at this man for a few minutes . Just when Andi was about to explain, Morgan pulled his gun on Martin aka Cooper.

Hotch: Derek, put your gun away ! That's an order ! He's one of us ! Andi was about to tell us who Martin is and why he had to turn into Yates's cousin.

For the third time, Morgan, put your weapon down ! Just listen for now !

Morgan : Tell me the truth, Andi , or I will put a bullet between his eyes, sooner than later !

Andi: I can understand your frustration, Derek but it wasn't my decision to put someone "deep" undercover ! This request came from the top brass of the F.B.I administration. Let me start from the beginning and hopefully folks will be able to understand.

A year ago, another co-worker sent me a file on a guy who happened to be connected to very powerful people. One day this guy agreed to a lesser charge and jail time for testifying against a serial killer. A few months later, the same guy got out of prison and was killed by a hit-run driver. Anyway, someone from high above decided we needed to an inside man and to find an agent who looked similar to Yates's cousin.

Emily: Let me see if I get this straight , Andi ; this guy in front of us is an undercover agent from your team ?

Andi : Yes, agent Prentiss ! I know what you're thinking, my team and I should of told you all awhile, ago. Honestly, I didn't realize that both of our cases were connected till Rossi was kidnapped ! I am sorry for not letting you know earlier but my hands were tied. My team are here now !

Hotch, what can I do to help get Dave back home safely ?

Aaron: Thanks for explaining and coming to help, we really appreciate it a lot ! How about we stop and take a lunch break. My head is spinning right now !

After lunch, we will re-group and figure out a good plan.

Emily : Penelope and I will drive to pick up the food, ok !

Everyone nodded and fifteen minutes later after ordering from the Pizza/Deli Cafe, two agents hopped into one of the black SUV's. No one realized that they were being followed by a silver BMW driven by a young man with a beard humming to himself. Ten minutes later, Emily got out and went inside to get the food while Penelope stayed in the car. She noticed the BMW in the mirror and made a point to talk to Prentiss. Emily came out and could tell that Garcia was nervous, once she got in the driver's side.

Prentiss: Alright, Pen ; something's up ! What's wrong?

Penelope: I don't want to worry you but I think someone is following us. Did you notice a silver BMW a few cars behind us and now is in the parking lot.

Emily: Yes, Pen I have noticed ! Let's get back and mention it to Hotch. If the silver BMW is still following us, then you can get info in the license plate !

Garcia: Good, Em ! I'm hungry and ready to fight the bad guys !

It took the two women about 20 minutes to drive back to the B.A.U. bullpen. Garcia headed out with the lunch bags while Prentiss pretended to get something inside the car she noticed the same silver car hovering nearby in the parking lot. Emily pulled out her gun and ran towards the car but the BMW sped away and she fired off a few shots. Prentiss mumbled some numbers and letters to herself.

A few minutes later, as emily stepped off the elevator towards the double doors of the B.A.U., Spencer stopped her.

Reid: Everyone's waiting for you and lunch is on your desk. I saw you running towards that silver car, did you get the license plate?

Emily nodded and darted off in search of Garcia. She handed Penelope a slip of paper with the license plate. For the next hour, both teams of agents talked and ate their lunch. No one noticed that all of the rooms and offices had been bugged.

Warehouse

A lone figure studied and watched several TV screens showing the agents. The man knew that the game was about to change in a matter of hours !


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption and Hope: David Rossi

( B.A.U. Headquarters, Quantico,Virginia)

After lunch, Reid walked over to the evidence table and looked at the bag that had the envelope which was addressed to the B.A.U.

He pulled on a pair of blue gloves so the fingerprints wouldn't be smudged. Spencer opened the envelope very carefully and began to read the contents quietly. Fifteen minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching behind him, he knew that Morgan was standing right next to him.

Morgan: "Pretty Boy", what did you find so far ? Anything that can help us to find Rossi? I am getting antsy just waiting and not doing anything.

Reid: Ok, Morgan and I know you are usually a man of action. Yes, actually I did find something which will help us but I think I know someone who can shed some light on this letter and handwriting. Can you get Martin, "aka" Cooper over here?

Morgan: Martin and everybody will be right with you momentarily , "genius."

Spencer smiled and waited for a bit, he jotted a few things on the whiteboard until the others joined him. Reid looked over and realized that everyone was tired. We also really needed to find David alive and bring back home for everyone's sake but especially Erin, to whom he had started to be friends with recently.

—

( Meanwhile at the house where Rossi was being held )

Rossi noticed that his bandaged hand was hurting again and he really needed a scotch ! He wished that this was all a dream and he was back home with Erin and Mudgie . Dave reminded himself to keep calm and cool in his head right now or he wouldn't see the light of day again.

Ten minutes later, two of Yates's henchmen walked in carrying guns and a needle . Dave looked and gasped " not again, fellas."

One of the men jabbed the needle into Dave's arm and he struggled to get free but to no prevail.

Within a few seconds, Rossi's world was once more dark and he collapsed .

Tommy Yates ordered every personnel and everything out so the feds would never be able to track the house back to him or his friends.

One of the henchmen had one last thing to do before getting into the grey unmarked van, he pulled out a silver remote detonator and pressed a red button. *BOOM BOOM BOOM * and the whole house exploded up in smoke.

Unbeknownst to Yates and his henchmen, David left one clue behind which he tossed in the first shrub by the driveway. Rossi only hoped that Reid would decipher what was on the crumpled paper which had not been burned. David did not now for how long Yates needed him to stay alive. All he knew was that he needed to keep leaving clues for the team to find him sooner than later.


	5. Chapter 5

( B.A.U. Headquarters)

Everyone assembled in the conference room and awaited for Spencer to begin. Everybody stared at the words which Reid had had written on the whiteboard.

_**SOIL COIL GIL CHAIN **_

Spencer: " You are wondering what these words mean and what is the connection. After reading the letter and riddle, our _un-sub_=Tommy Yates is traveling to three specific cities and states.

In this letter, he writes that there will more letters and or more clues to catch up with him."

Morgan: " Ok,genius then don't let us wait for the answer, for too much longer. I assume that you have already out his riddle."

Reid: " Yes,indeed. Looking at the letters and how they are placed. I counted 15, then figured out the pattern and the sequence. The un-sub's first clue was a man's name : Gil.

Garcia, can you check Yates's friends and past co-workers with the name Gil? By the way, we are heading to the _Windy City, CHICAGO,ILLINOIS."_

Garcia: " Hold on Spencer, just clicking away right now! Get back to you real soon. "

Hotch: " The section Chief texted me that he will join on the plane. Even though we don't have active case right now, Cruz wants to help bring Dave back safe and sound.

Wheels up in 30 minutes! "

Inside a trailer home , near Chicago and Evanston Illinois, Dave Rossi groggily awoke from the drugs. Rossi looked around and saw that he was on a grey,army cot with one pillow.

The walls in the small room were painted white with a few posters of Bruce Lee hanging up. David tried to sit up when he realized that one of his hands were handcuffed to a chain which was cemented to the floor. Rossi had no clue what town he was currently in and also saw that there was no bathroom anywhere. Rossi was too damn exhausted at this point.

Five minutes later, he closed his eyes and dreamed of his friends and Erin.

_**Rossi's Dream**_

_**Opening a door, he went outside to find a picnic basket and a note.**_

_**Erin: **__**"-Amante-**_

_**Come to the creek outside and bring the basket. The gang is all here waiting for you, my love. **_

_**Hurry up, darling! "**_

_**David smiled and quickly walked down the path towards the creek when the hairs on his neck stood up.**_

_**Rossi that familiar click of a gun and waited. **_

_**Mystery Voice: **__**"Don't move, agent Rossi ! See your woman down there, if you breathe a word that we talked,**_

_**She's dead! Understood ! "**_

_**Dave nodded and stood while a man in black jumpsuit gave him a note. He needed to wait 20 minutes and close **_

_**his eyes. Just then, David saw another guy whipping out a gun and watched in horror as blood sprayed everywhere.**_

_**Rossi: " No, No! Erin, Hotch,Reid, J.J. , Morgan, Penelope,and Kate, where are you? "**_

Dave sat up abruptly with sweat pouring down his face. It was a nightmare ! Just then David realized that he needed all of his strength to get back to the team and to Erin this time.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and two of Yates's henchmen entered. One brought a tray of food and the other took out a key. The bald tall man knelt down and released the handcuffs.

Henchmen #1: " I made you a ham sandwich on white and there's also two water bottles for you. Tommy wants you to eat something so you don't die yet. When you are done with the food, knock on the door and Barry will escort you to the bathroom. Got it, agent!"

Rossi: : Yeah, I understand. "

Henchmen # 2: " In one hour, Tommy wants to talk to you and ask you a few questions. "

Dave nodded and the bald man left the room. It gave David some time to think of how he was going to get out of this place. He decided to eat the sandwich and get some energy on the meantime.

Little did Rossi know that he was being watched by a small hidden camera in the room.

Private Airstrip near Chicago O'Hare

—

The B.A.U. jet taxied for a bit till the plane stopped. A few minutes later, the door opened and the team with Chief Cruz walked down the steps to two awaiting black suvs.

Hotch,J.J. and Reid got into one car while Morgan, Callahan and Chief Cruz jumped into the other. Twenty minutes later, Hotch got a call from Garcia.

Hotch: " Hi Garcia, you found his address and what's his connection to Yates? Thank you, Penelope. I will text or call when we find out more about Yates's previous cell mate, Gil Hillerman."

Garcia: " Over and out, Boss man. "

Hotch: " That was Garcia and she sent coordinates to our phones, Hllerman's address in Chicago. It will take us another 30 minutes to get there."

—Burned Down Three Story House—

—

Thirty-five minutes later, the two suvs stopped outside police barricades of where a house once stood. The team leapt out of their vehicles and were astonished to what they saw.

Building debris scattered everywhere and the whole area burned. each of them took out blue forensic gloves and began the task to find any clues.

After 20 minutes went by, they were going to give up when Spencer called out " Aha ! I found something over by this small bush. Look, it is a….. "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Redemption &amp; Hope: David Rossi

Burned down Three-Story House in Chicago

….

After twenty minutes,they were about to give up when Spencer called out" Aha, found something over by the small bush. Look it's a crumpled piece of paper with a phrase and words.

Hotchner: What do the words say Spencer?

Reid: It appears that it reads: BORN SMART KID OAK HAT. It is an anagram of sorts and I need to get back to our hotel. Aaron, can we use your room, it is bigger?

Hotch: Everyone, let's meet back at the room in 15 minutes.

J.J. , Emily,Spencer, Derek, Kate, Penelope and Matt all nodded. Everybody jumped into the two awaiting black SUV's. About 20 minutes later, the 8 of them sat around in the chairs and small sofa in Aaron's room. Spencer had asked the hotel concierge named Clarence for a rolling whiteboard and chalkboard. J.J. also had called up for breakfast,snacks and other drinks. 5 minutes later, there was a knock and room service came in with a large cart of food for everyone and Chief Cruz tipped the 2 waiters generously. A few minutes later, Clarence the concierge came running through the door.

He handed Aaron a manilla folder and they talked for about 10 minutes.

Clarence: Agent Hotchner, this came for you and I thought it would be really important and I brought it up myself.

Hotch: Thank you Clarence. I really appreciate it a lot! Did you get a look at the person who dropped the folder off?

Clarence: Yes! The older man looked like he was drugged. Black hair,goatee,tall,limp and a bandage on his right hand. He was being held up by a bald,young man in his 30's and scar across his right cheek. I am almost certain that he had something in his left hand at the back of the older man. Does that help, agent Hotchner?

Aaron: Thanks again, Clarence. You have been a great help in our investigation. If we need you for anything else, one of us will call you at your desk. I have to get back to my team.

Clarence shook Aaron's hand and walked out of the room and smiling that he had done a good deed to help the big F.B.I. team. Hotch then went to the bathroom and splashed some water to focus on what he needed to tell the team. He assembled everyone by the rolling whiteboard while others were munching and sipping. A few minutes later, all eyes and ears were on Aaron Hotchner's words.

Hotch: Okay, our concierge and new friend Clarence came up and delivered this manilla folder to me personally. When I asked him who had dropped it off, Clarence described someone we all know and love.

Morgan: Wait, Rossi was here! How did he look and where is he now ?

Aaron: we are trying to figure that out , Derek. Spencer, any luck with deciphering the clue that Dave left us?

Reid: Yeah! The phrase that he had written was anagram for a city and another state in the midwest.

J.J.: Don't keep us in suspense, Spencer ?

Reid: Turns out to be= Bismarck, North Dakota. I am going to guess that this is decoy and a way to throw us off Yates's trail.

Prentiss: I think you are right, Spencer.

Morgan: I am not going to bet against our resident genius anymore.

J.J. , Kate, Penelope and Emily all snickered and smiled at Derek and Spencer. Hotch finished talking to Cruz and walked over to everybody was sitting.

Aaron: Alright, I agree with Spencer's statement about the fact that Yates wants us on a wild goose chase looking for Rossi. However, I think in order to rule out this new clue; we need to split up.

Chief Cruz: Thanks Hotch, I have called an old friend of yours to help in our search for Dave. I think what would make make sense is if Andi Swan's team flew out to Bismarck,North Dakota.

They don't have a case and Andi told me, her team wants to help as much as possible. Agent Callahan and I will go with them !

Aaron: Thanks Matt and Kate and tell Andi, that we really appreciate the help.

Cruz and Callahan nodded and headed back to their individual rooms to get their (Go-Bags). Ten minutes later, both Kate and Matt stopped by to say "bye" to everybody . Both of them were meeting Andi and her team at the airport in 30 minutes. 1 hour later , the rest of the team got onto the jet and headed home to Quantico, Virginia.

Meanwhile sitting in office chair thinking the last time he talked to his friend: David Rossi. Closing his eyes and remembering two years ago when his team and the B.A.U. worked on a brutal case together. Jack Garrett sat in his desk finishing up some of the paperwork when his phone rang .

Garrett: Jack Garrett here, how can I help you?

Rossi: Hey Jack, it's Dave ! How are you?

Garrett: How are you Dave? How is the B.A.U. treating you these days?

Rossi: Good Jack - I am calling to ask you if you can help us on a case, we have. We need another point of view to look at the crime scene and the case itself.

Garrett: I am in my office and I can be there in 20 minutes but Dave, tell me a little about the case before I get there.

Rossi: Jack, I rather think it would be better when you get here, that we can discuss the case in person.

Garrett: Got it, Dave and on my way !

Jack opened his eyes and remembered he helped Dave and the B.A.U. team solve the "Titan" case within a few days. The guy was a creep and who had killed several young woman in a brutal way.

Now the guy was on death row and awaiting his execution date. Jack Garrett smiled because Dave had sent him his favorite drink: Scotch. He stood up and walked into his bathroom and splashed some water to wake up a bit. Jack looked into the mirror and shook his head and just hoped that he was going help everybody bring back one of his best friends he had in th .

2 and half hours later , he stepped off the elevator and onto floor 6 and walked toward the doors of the B.A.U. Aaron saw him first and greeted him outside the doors and shook his hand.

Hotch: Great to see you Jack! I am glad you could make it and I will bring you up to speed what is going on with finding Dave.

Garrett: Good to see you too, Aaron. I am sorry that it is under these circumstances and I thought Yates was dead!

—


	7. Chapter 7

Redemption&amp; Hope: David Rossi = Chapter 7

B.A.U. Bullpen in Quantico, Virginia

….

Jack: What the heck happened ? One minute , Dave was recuperating from his injuries and the next, he is kidnapped again by this "madman"!

Hotchner: I know Jack but everyone thought Yates had died a few months ago. I am just happy that you came to help us to revue Dave.

Garrett: Alright, it seems like what we need to do now, to concentrate on Clarence - the concierge from the hotel.

Aaron: Already on it, Jack. I have two men picking him up right now and driving him here to speak to us. Jack, you can use Dave's office to help organize your thoughts.

Jack: Fine by me, Aaron. Lead the way!

—

15 minutes later, both Aaron and Jack were strolling through the double doors of the B.A.U. Spencer Reid was perplexed ! He then turned around in his chair and smiled at who was walking with Hotch. Derek looked up from his phone and grinned while J.J.,Penelope and Emily stopped talking with one another. All of them were very happy to see their friend Jack Garrett talking with Hotch.

Penelope Garcia ran up to to Jack and gave him a tight hug and the other 4 of them shook his hand firmly.

Aaron: Give the man a break, guys! Garcia, let him go - he can't breathe. I am glad you are all excited to see Jack but we have a lot of work to do and you can all catch up with him at lunch.

Jack: Thank you everyone for welcoming me back into your group. Don't worry, I am here to help get Dave back home safely.

Morgan: Great to see you, Jack and thanks for coming to help us.

Garrett: I know Dave would be there for me if the roles were reversed. Let's get started!

Everyone nodded and headed towards the conference room and for the next 20 minutes, each member plus Jack looked over the file,pictures and the clues. Then Hotch got a call and told the other person to send someone inside the room.

Hotchner: Hello Clarence, thanks for coming in after your shift ended at the hotel. Have a seat and explain to the rest of my team what you told me earlier this morning.

Clarence: Nice to see you again, agent Hotchner. As I told you back at the hotel, I saw an older man who was drugged and who had a limp. He had black hair,goatee,right hand bandaged and he was a younger guy.

Aaron: Can you describe this guy who was with the older man, we are all looking for?

Clarence: Sure agent ! A tall, clean shaven,bald guy in his early 30's and a scar across his right cheek.

Hotch: Anything else, Clarence?

Clarence: Yes, agent Hotchner. The young man spoke with a Russian accent and had a tattoo on his left arm.

Aaron: Okay Clarence. This is important, can you draw a picture of the tattoo for us?

Clarence: No need agent. I can show you all on my I-Phone. One more thing, I think the older man dropped this into my pocket while I was busy.

He pulled out a matchbox with an address and a name that he did not recognize, which was in a ziplock bag. Clarence handed it to Hotch who then gave it to Spencer.

Hotchner: Thank you Clarence and you have helped us tremendously with our investigation. Agent Anderson will escort you out of the building and a car will drive you back to the airport.

Aaron Hotchner shook Clarence's hand and walked back to the conference room. He asked " Spencer , what clue did Dave leave us this time ? "


	8. Chapter 8

Redemption &amp; Hope: David Rossi - Chapter 8

—

B.A.U. Conference Room in Quantico, Virginia

…

Reid: Just give me five more minutes while I try to configure some coordinates, Hotch.

Morgan: Ok, genius. We will take a quick coffee break , do you want a cup ? Wait! I am starving - did we have lunch yet, J.J. ?

J.J.: No, not yet, Derek. Penelope just ordered lunch for all of us and the pizza will be here in 10 minutes.

Derek: Thanks, J.J. and i will check something on my phone till Spencer needs us.

Prentiss and J.J. walked over to where Spencer was reading and marking a circle on a clear white board.

Spencer: Hey Emily, can you get the map of Virginia and D.C. for me. I need to check the location and see if I am right with the numbers.

Emily: Sure thing, Spencer. One map coming up for our genius!

Hotch: How is it going,Reid ? How long before you are done with the numbers? Lunch is here, let's take a break and eat something.

Emily, J.J., Derek, Penelope,Spencer and Jack all nodded. Everyone began to eat a slice of pizza and chat with Jack and ask him questions.

Spencer took his slice and went in search for a napkin when he looked at the map and red circle again. Spencer put his slice on a paper plate and the napkin nearby on the floor and stepped back.

He looked amazed and dumbfounded at the same time.

Reid: Oh my gosh! Could it be that David has been here all this time. Penelope, can you please get me the blueprints for this building?

Garcia: Boy wonder, what's up? What's wrong?

Spencer: I know where Dave is now and I believe that he is exactly right underneath our feet.

Aaron: What are you talking about, Spencer?

Reid: I know it's crazy but I believe Dave is being held in one of the rooms in the "forgotten basement" in th Building.

Just then, a courier came through the doors and handed him a small package and note. Spencer looked at the man and the face under the grey hoody.

He then took out his gun and told the older man to stop walking.

Spencer: Yates, don't move ! Take your hood off and lay down onto the floor. Now !

Morgan and Hotch took hold of the infamous psychopath: Thomas Yates. Derek put handcuffs on his wrists and also shackled his ankles to one of the desks nearby, in the B.A.U. bullpen.

Yates: Well done, doctor Reid ! I knew you could figure the riddle and clues out, it was just a matter of time. Unfortunately, David Rossi only has 3 1/2 hours left to live. Tick- Tock !

Emily, J.J., Penelope, Spencer, Derek,Aaron and Jack were all stunned.

Hotchner: How did you get to the underground basement, Yates ? Did you have help - a partner?

Yates: Wouldn't you like to know? You'll soon find out, Aaron and go on, Dr. Reid, open the package.

Spencer ripped open the package and found a cassette and Derek came back with a tape player and pushed play.

Voice 1: Hello Agents, you've caught me. Well Done ! Now, here comes the hard part - looking for your friend and agent: David Rossi. Time is running out for him, tick-tock ! I will explain when I see you soon. Oh, by the way, have you met my partner in crime?

Voice 2: Hello Aaron,Derek, J.J.,Penelope and especially Spencer - remember me ? I'm back ! I am sorry that Jason Gideon is no longer with us, he was definitely a worthy adversary.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Redemption&amp;Hope: David Rossi

B.A.U. Conference Room

—

Voice 2: The train only killed Jane and I went underground for the next ten years. I changed my name: Bill Franks and became a Prison Guard. It was only a few months ago when I met my partner: Thomas Yates. Turns out we have a lot of things in common that we dislike. We became fast friends and the rest is the history. By now, you must know who I am ! It has been a real pleasure spending time with David and getting to know him. Until we meet again, you only have 3 hours left to find him alive. Tick-Tock- Bye for now!

J.J.: Oh my gosh, it's Frank ! I would recognize that voice anywhere. I thought he was killed by the train, Penelope- have you found the blue-prints for us yet?

Garcia: Yes! Anderson is bringing a copy for us and he should there in five minutes, my sweet. I have an interesting rid-bit for you all. Someone else also borrowed a copy of the blue-prints as well.

Morgan: Who was it, baby girl ?

Garcia: Drum roll please….. Agent Chris Bentley of the Cyber Unit. He was temporarily re-assigned there when one agent McFadden was on medical leave for two months. Don't worry super agents!

Emily and Spencer are bringing him up here in about five minutes.

Hotch: Thanks Garcia and great job ! Let's take a look where the basement is on the blue-prints.

Aaron and J.J. rolled them out and placed it on the big wooden table. Just then Reid and Prentiss briskly brought a young man between them and sat him down in the conference room.

Emily: Shut up and stay in that chair, agent Bentley !

Agent Bentley: I am so sorry ! I did it for my family and they made me do it . Tommy and Bill threatened to kill my family! What have I done?

Morgan: Stop complaining and start the story from the beginning, Chris.

For the next 30 minutes, Chris Bentley retold the story how Tommy Yates and Bill Franks cozied up to him and asked the young man for help to kidnap David Rossi.

Morgan: Thanks agent Bentley and we will try to ask the judge for some leniency for your cooperation to help tell us where Rossi is being held.

Chris Bentley stood up and hung his head down, mumbled"sorry". Two police officers walked with Bentley to the elevator. Meanwhile - Tommy Yates was also carted off with three FBI to an awaiting Police car downstairs.

Hotch: We really need to focus on those blue-prints and save Dave,before it's too late for him. Everyone nodded and looked over at the blue-prints for the next 20 minutes.

Just then, Penelope Garcia piped up and told the group that she got a "ping" from David's gadget watch again.

Aaron: Garcia, please tell me that the this ping is coming from this building.

Garcia: Yes, my Captain- oh Captain ! I am tri-angling the ping with the cell towers connected to the FBI building.

Morgan: Where is he, - "baby girl " ?

Garcia: Hush, my love ! I have the location to floor (#LLB2)- come and look for yourself on the second screen.

J.J.: Great job Pen! I see the orange dot - right by the boiler room down on the lower level basement 2- Corridor 1.

Garcia: I just sent you coordinates to all of your cell phones.

Hotchner: Thanks Garcia. Alright- Morgan and Emily , you are Team Bravo 1. J.J. and Reid- Team Bravo 2. Strauss,S.W.A.T. Team and myself will be team Bravo 3.

Our radio frequency will be on Channel 10. We will head out in 15 minutes and make sure that your vest is on and wait for my command, once we get to the room.

Everyone nodded and started to put their vests on and holstered their guns, making them secure. 20 minutes later, all three Bravo teams were assembled outside the room where they all believed David Rossi was.

Hotch: Ok- ready- 3…..2…1…Go ! S.W.A.T. Team then knocked down the door . Everybody gasped !

Morgan: What the heck is going on? The room is empty- Hotch , where is he?

Prentiss: Wait guys ! Hold on a minute, Rossi is still here. Shush- just be quiet for a second. Can't you hear it ? Ding-ding-ding.

For a few minutes, everyone was silent in the room. Everybody nodded that that they could hear what Emily was listening to. Then Reid, slowly walked over to one section of the floor and knelt down and saw a small ring in a square on the floor. Morgan, J.J.,Emily, Hotch and Strauss followed him to the area. Reid put his ear to the floor and listened carefully.

Reid: Go ahead, Morgan- pull the door open.

Morgan: Ok- genius.

Derek,Emily and the S.W.A.T. Team members waited and then opened the door. The four of them found the stairs and descended until Emily gasped !

Prentiss: Oh- my gosh! Is that …..?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Redemption&amp;Hope: David Rossi

Basement Lower Level - F.B.I. Building

—

While the S.W.A.T. Team secured the room ,Morgan and Prentiss found SSA David Rossi unresponsive,pale and bleeding excessively.

Prentiss: Dave…open your eyes! We need you to come back to us. Medic- come down here!

The para-medics quickly found a very faint heartbeat and hooked Rossi with wires while Morgan,Prentiss and Hotch watched.

Ten minutes later, Dave was lifted up the stairs to an awaiting stretcher heading to the Medi - Vac Helicopter.

A man named Gabe asked the team if anyone was going to ride with David Rossi. Hotch looked over at his team and said"Emily and I will fly to the hospital with Dave."

Everyone else nodded and finished up helping the CSI crew for about ten minutes later.

Twenty minutes later- Morgan, J.J. , Spencer and Erin Strauss drove to the emergency room of Georgetown Hospital.

**( Flash-Back/Dream)**

_David Rossi awoke to find himself sitting on his bed, when he was 12 years old._

_He remembered that his mom had shouted at him for getting suspended at school_

_for starting a fight. Leon Hutchinson was a bully! David only started punching and _

_kicking the 7th grader when he began to call a few girls in his grade- horrible names._

_Both of them were sent to the Nurse to check on their injuries. _

_Then, David was hauled into Principal McGee's office for the rest of the afternoon._

_As he sat there waiting, Dave smiled and wondered how much trouble he was going _

_to get into with his mom. He closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes._

**(Present Time)**

"We got him back-thank goodness! Let's stitch him up and whoa- hold on! We have another bleeder on our hands, Jake !

Ten minutes later, the doctors were stabilizing David Rossi's heart. It had already been an harrowing 3 hours in the O.R and they didn't know how long this tough guy had in him.

Finally after another hour, Rossi was stitched up and bandaged.

Meanwhile, the elite team waited for answers and someone to come out and tell them about David Rossi's prognosis. Morgan was pacing up and down the hallway, and Garcia was biting her nails. J.J., Prentiss and Reid were making small talk. Hotch and Strauss were discussing the case when they all heard the familiar saying " Anyone here for David Rossi?"

Everyone stopped and looked up and waited anxiously to hear what Nurse Brown was going to say to them.

"Hello - I am Nurse Cecila Brown and I am going to take you all to the small conference room, right down there and to the left- ok. Dr. Clayton and Dr. Marshall and I will able to explain how the operation went for . Follow me now- into the room, folks."

All 7 agents followed the nurse into the room and waited for sometime before the door opened again. Dr. Clayton- a tall, blond haired, blue eyes and glasses began to speak to the people sitting around the table.

Doctor Clayton: Agent David Rossi suffered a gunshot wound to the chest and to his neck. We re-attached three fingers to his hand and he was stabbed 3 times in his abdomen.

Dr. Marshal and I surgically removed his spleen,appendix and liver due to the stabbing. Mr. Rossi hit his head very hard when he fell down the steps to the basement.

I am sorry to report that David flat-lined twice on the table but we got him back! I honestly don't know when he will wake up, the next 48 hours are critical due to all of his injuries.

He will wheeled to I.C.U. Room #26 in 20 minutes and I will sign off that 3 or 4 people can visit him for as long as you like. Any questions- agents?

Hotch: Thank you , very much for informing us on how David's progress is for now. How bad is his head injury?

Dr. Marshall: His brain was hemorrhaging for a bit but we clamped down on the blood clot and the bleeding stopped. and myself wrapped a bandage around David's head so he can begin to heal. Just as he spoke, his pager beeped and Dr. Marshall excused himself from the group of agents.

: As you gather, your friend and agent Rossi has a long road of recovery ahead of him. We have done our part, it is now up to him. Nurse Brown tapped the doctor on the shoulder and whispered something in his left ear. " If you will excuse me, I have other patients to look after. Nurse Brown will show tot he I.C.U. , you may now see Mr. Rossi.

The doctor shook hands and walked away while the Nurse allowed the seven agents to follow her onto the elevator towards ICU floor. It was a very silent ride up to that particular floor.

15 minutes later- they all stepped out,not realizing an older man watching their every move from the waiting room.

The man told himself that he had one chance of pulling the plug on David Rossi for once and for all. The man would bide his time until there was one person with David and then he would strike. After Rossi was gone, he would slip into the night and step right into a new life for himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Redemption&amp;Hope:David Rossi

GeorgeTown Hospital - I.C.U. Room #26

—

Aaron Hotchner, Erin Strauss and J.J. walked into the I.C.U. staring at the figure in the bed. Tubes coming out of his body and his head was bandaged, David looked peaceful.

Hotchner: Hello David- you can't keep doing this to the team and to me. We need you more than ever now, Jack needs his Uncle David. I know that your body has gone through a lot but you need to fight back to all of us- we are family. Hotch patted the senior profiler's hand and a few tears rolled down his cheek.

Aaron stepped back and to allow J.J. to come and sit next to David. She held his bandaged hand and looked at him sleeping.

J.J.: David- Hotch is right! We need you- I need you tone my partner and friend. I miss our late night talks on your office and the bar.

Please come back to us- Henry misses his Uncle David ! I know that Hotch is our leader but guide us and give us all advice- just like a father.

I really wish you would of been my Dad and I would of been honored to be your daughter ! J.J. began to tear up and walked out of the room and hugged Garcia,Reid,Prentiss and Morgan.

Hotch and Strauss were left in the room and then Aaron stepped out to give Erin some time with Dave. They hugged and she mouthed "Thank You" to him.

Everyone else was outside the ICU and waited for a bit until Aaron spoke to them.

Hotch: I need to clear my head and erin is with David right 's take a short walk and get some coffee-ok?

Everybody nodded and then Emily walked ingot he room and told Erin that they were all going to get some coffee and fresh air. They would be back in 20 minutes and talk to Rossi. Erin nodded to Emily and they hugged briefly.

Erin Strauss looked around the room and moved the chair closer to Dave. Then she placed her hand on his and began to sob for ten minutes before she spoke to him.

Erin: Davie- you can't leave me when I need you the most and tell you something important. You have been there for me, for the last few years. I am finally sober,life turned around and my kids love me again - all because you would never give up on me. Thank you for bringing me out of my dark shell and I love you!

You are my heart and I want to grow old with you. Please wake up and come back to us - my love.

Erin put her head on David's battered and bruised chest and body. She closed her eyes and didn't realize that anyone else was in the room with her.

Emily Prentiss stood in the room for a few minutes until Erin Strauss stirred. Erin slowly opened her eyes and wiped her tears to see Emily in the room.

Emily: Sorry to wake you Erin - but I wanted to see Dave. Everyone else is outside with coffee and sandwiches. Why don't you take a break while I sit with David.

Erin nodded and she walked out of the room to get coffee. Emily walked and sat next to Dave and looked at his face.

Prentiss: Hi David - I miss your smile! As Aaron, J.J. and erin already told you - we are family and we need to wake up. I miss Mudgie and your dinners, let's put it together once you have healed. I also need another cooking lesson and Sergio saids"hello - misses his lap time with you. Wake up Rossi! We all love you!

Tears rolled down her cheeks as hands held her and Morgan hugged her tight. She held him for a few minutes till it was time to take a little break for herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Redemption&amp;Hope:David Rossi

I.C.U. Room #26 - Georgetown Hospital

—

Derek Morgan walked around and stood at one side near Rossi's bed, while he watched Emily leave the room before he said anything to David.

Morgan: Rossi - I know you are hurt and your body has been through a lot but the team really needs you. I need my poker buddy and investor back!

I miss joking and bouncing strategies off of you. I need to ask Penelope a question and I really want your advice because my father isn't here.

Morgan put his hand on Rossi's shoulder and he closed his own eyes for a bit.

Just then, Penelope and Spencer strolled in to see David Rossi. Penelope hugged and squeezed Derek tightly and asked him a question.

Garcia: Derek - What kind of question, did you you want to ask me - sugar plum?

Derek: I need advice from Dave before I ask you - sweetheart! Don't worry your little head, I'll ask when the time is right for both of us.

Penelope nodded and hugged him some more before Derek walked out of the room.

Garcia: Rossi - Seriously, this is getting old - you really need to wake up..Rossi. I need your help with something and you can't leave - not yet!

You need to be here for not only for us but for your daughter and grandson,Hotch called and they are on their way. Sir - you help make this elite team the best -

Please open those beautiful eyes! We all need your advice and smile to brighten our day.

Penelope kissed David on the forehead before the tears came down her cheeks. Spencer hugged her and whispered in her ear " Rossi is strong, he will come back to us."

Garcia walked out and blew him a kiss and waved to Reid. That left Dr. Spencer Reid all by himself with his thoughts before he went to sit next to David lying in the bed.

Reid: Rossi - Dave - you can't leave us - You are my mentor and the father I never had! You have helped me so much to get past losing Maive - now it's my turn.

Please wake up! Your entire family needs you to spend time and laugh with us everyday. I know that work brings us down with the horrible cases but you have to fight.

Dave - you manage to bring the "good spirit" out of everyone and we forget for a few minutes - all the bad stuff that's happing in this world.

I need my Chess partner back! I met this girl and I could use your advice n how to go forward - I really like her a lot.

Spencer stood up when he noticed sound behind him. Joy Rossi and her son Kai hugged Spencer and then sat down next to her father.

Joy Rossi: Hi dad - I miss you! Everyone has been great in welcoming us into this wonderful "new" family. You can't do this again - your body can't take anymore damage.

we just found each other - Kai and I love and need you in our lives. Please wake up and smile - Dad!

Just then, one of the machines beeped and all she could see on the monitor was - the line and that horrible sound of her father flat-lining once more.

Joy jumped back and doctors rushed in saying" Code Blue - Code Blue!" Everyone was stunned and the whole team gasped! Joy and Kai hurried outside and hugged the team and waited in silence.

Hotch: What happened in there, Joy?

Joy: I was talking to my Dad and then the machines sounded off and I was scared!

J.J. : I know it's scary but Dave is in good hands right now. We are all worried and scarred - Joy.

Joy and Kai kept to themselves busy with a book while the others paced or waited patiently for awhile.

20 minutes later, Dr. Clayton and Nurse Brown walked out to speak with the group.

: Alright his heart stopped but we we brought him back. David is stable but I really don't know how much his body can take.

Also, he has a high fever and we are keeping a close eye on that another things. For now - we are monitoring Mr. Rossi and waiting till he opens up his eyes.

I have one positive thing - David's brain has dropped bleeding . we are going to take the bandage off.

Nurse Brown was checking Rossi's vitals ,tubes and taking his temperature when feet shuffled in. The nurse had not met this man before but soon realized he was a true

friend of David Rossi.

Jack Garrett: Hello Dave - What have you gotten yourself into? You need to take it easy - old friend. We should get together more often than every two years.

I miss our late night - Cigar chats at the Ritz Hotel in D.C. Jack was about to say something when the hairs on his neck stood up. A steel barrel pressed against his back and a voice, he did not realize - told him not to move,

(UnSub)Frank: Hello there, Agent Garrett - I missed meeting you a few years back. I came back up the back stairs and heard your voice. I wanted to check in on David - myself. I wish we could have a chat but this will only take a few minutes and then I will be out of this miserable place. I think it's time for the legendary David Rossi to sleep with the fishes, don't you think. With that, Frank hit Jack on the side of his head and he went down hard. Then Frank went over to the bed where Rossi layed with wires and tubes coming out of him. Frank looked over at the I.V. in David's arm and was about to unhook the bag. He had a needle ready to inject into Rossi's body when Frank felt a nuzzle in his back.

Hotch: I wouldn't do that Frank, if I were you. Slowly turn around and drop the needle - now!

Frank: Well agent Hotchner - I can't quite do that right now. I am on a mission and I intend to finish my little project with David.

Morgan: Frank don't do it! J.J. - do you have the shot?

Reid: Jack - are you all right?

All of a sudden, Frank moved and J.J.'s bullet spun him around and he fell to the floor. Hotch knelt down and checked for a pulse and he realized the Frank was gone.

Morgan clapped J.j. on the back and told her "great shot - J.J." Reid saw that Jack was stirring and helped him up and looked for a Nurse and a doctor to look at Jack's head. Hotch made sure that Dave's I.V. was still intact and the other tubes and wires were where they needed to be.

He held David's hand and then felt his hand being squeezed tightly. Aaron looked over and watched while Dave opened his eyes. They smiled at each other!

Aaron: Welcome back - David! You gave us all quite a scare for awhile. Stay put and I'll get Dr. Clayton and Nurse Brown. Hold on Dave!

Everyone stopped to look over at Dave and smiled as they walked out of the ICU Room # 26. Dr. Clayton and several nurses rushed in to check on Dave and see how he was doing. For the next 20 minutes - the team waited on the news but they all felt there was hope for their friend.

Finally after ten more minutes, Nurse Brown came out into the waiting area and told the team to follow her into the room. and Dr. Marshall were waiting for them.

: Hello everyone and you are probably anxious about , right now. It seems that all of the commotion and the excitement woke up David.

We checked his heart,brain and injuries - we are both pleased to find that David's coma helped his body and mind to begin the healing process.

He is breathing on his own and David is trying to keep his eyes open but for a short time only. I think tomorrow, if David's prognosis is better - we will be able to move him to a private room .

Hotch: Thank you doctors and Nurse Brown for all of your help, you brought our friend back to us. We will make sure that David keeps getting better.

Aaron walked out with the doctors and to call his son for a few minutes and give him the good news about his uncle Dave.

Jack Garrett, J.J., Morgan, Reid, Prentiss,Garcia and Strauss were smiling back at Dave while he put up two thumbs up. For the next ten minutes - each person hugged and wished Dave a speedy recovery. Finally the only four people in the room were Jack,Aaron,Erin and Dave.

Jack Garrett: Welcome back - my friend. Good to see you awake and breathing on your own. I will stop by your new room tomorrow, before I go home.

David: Thanks for coming and helping - Jack.

Next Hotch came forward and spoke to him.

Aaron: You really scared us - Dave! Please don't do that again - I need my mentor and best friend.

David: Thank you for coming to find me - Aaron and bringing me home. Where is Yates and Frank?

Aaron: Yates is in Federal Prison and frank was shot by J.J. - don't worry about that guy, anymore. I need you get back on your feet - ok.

I will see you tomorrow alright - sleep well. Both men shook hands tightly and Hotch hugged Erin Strauss.

Erin Strauss: Good night Aaron and see you tomorrow. Well - Davie - it is just us again. A tear rolled down her cheek

Dave: What's wrong - Bella? Look at me - the doctor told us that I will be alright. I'll be good as new before you know it.

Erin: Davie - you don't understand, we almost lost you not once but three times a few days ago. I didn't know if I was ever going to see you alive again!

When you are feeling a lot better, we are going to have a long discussion about being in the B.A.U. You really need to take a vacation and slow it down.

Dave: Come here sweetheart! Don't worry for now - I am not going anywhere. My body feels like it has been through the wars. I want to hold you, kiss you and be there for you - till the end of time. Just stay here with me for a bit, while I close my eyes - I'm getting tired, Bella.


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE - Redemption&amp;Hope: David Rossi

After being in the hospital for the past three weeks, David Rossi was feeling much better. Today - he was going home to be with his family and friends.

Dave was sitting on his bed when Erin and Hotch came into room # 317.

Hotch: Good morning Dave - how are you feeling? How did physical therapy go today?

David: My last one with Pete - thank goodness! I am doing well and looking forward to going home and seeing everybody, especially the young boys: Henry and Jack.

Erin: All set Davie - I filled out the forms and now you are a "free man." We are just waiting for your wheelchair.

Dave: Erin - I am fine, I can walk - damn it!

Hotch: Sorry Dave - hospital policy. Now - let's get you home! Ready?

David and Erin nodded and headed out to the car to begin David's well deserved recovery from his horrible ordeal.

THE END

( Author's Note:) Well that is it for now - hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
